Can You Be My Enemy?
Sneakily, Sneakily "So, I says to Mabel I says..." Dohko was about to finish a "hilarious" joke- naturally, one wouldn't actually understand the joke in the first place. Dohko was somebody who put the smiles of others before anything else; of course, his sense of humour was rather...off. "Anyway, I'll finish the joke later. Not cuz I forgot it or anything." Kayla found herself giggling at this man. "Dohko, you're pretty interesting. So remain so calm like this, in the middle of enemy territory. Telling jokes as if we aren't in possible danger." She giggled again, finding him amusing. Dohko paused momentarily. "...Wait." He began to "shake". "WAIT THERE'S DANGER!? WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME-" He returned to normal, laughing it off. "Ahaha, fooled ya. But in any case, even though we're trying to relax, stay on your guard. Focus on two things at once, y'know?" "Simple enough." Kayla chuckled. "However, we shouldn't just be out in the open. If we encounter any actual Shinigami, even if we win, no one just ignores a dead body." Dohko nodded. "That's right. Be on your guard- oh, look, candy floss- ahaha, gotcha." It seemed that he wouldn't get bored of fooling around- and the gag was wearing very, very thin. "...and whoever kills the intruders could get a promotion..." "Oh no..." Kayla hissed, grabbing Dohko, placing a hand over his mouth and ducking behind a building, Mosemkinbane following quickly. "And you think you're going to be the one to do it?" Two Shinigami walked past them, talking away. "Come on, what is a 13th Seat like you going to do against intruders who could break through the Shakonmaku?" "Not sure, this coming from Mr. 15th Seat?" His friend chided comically. "S-shut up!" The man was obviously offended. "I'll get promoted one of these days..." Their voices faded as they walked out of sight, and Kayla breathed a sigh of relief. "See what I was talking about?" She hissed. "Why we can't be idiots in plain sight?" Dohko took a loud, audible gulp. "...Well, shit. So, let's hide!" Dohko attempted to grab Kayla and thus leap into the nearest hiding place so that they could have peace and sanctity, for even a moment. Kayla and Mokin followed him, as they took shelter admist an abandoned building. "The problem..." Mokin spoke for the first time in awhile. "...is your inability to get around without drawing any attention. Ahatake is dressed in a Shihakushō, he can pass easily, and make up some excuse for Gaikou if he has a brain. You two on the other hand..." Dohko looked at himself, before snapping, "Oi! Suspenders and a nice suit are cool! You're just jealous because I'm stylish and trendy." "And you're also a walking buffon." Mokin snapped. "You're also a dimwit, and dressed like that you couldn't be a bigger target." She sighed. "Kayla, can you, possibly...?" Kayla smiled. "Let me see what I can do..." She closed her eyes, and her clothing melted from her body, revealing her bare form for only a moment before it reassembled into a Shinigami Shihakushō. "Fullbring really is fantastic. If I force it, I can even bend the soul of clothing to my whim and change it." Dohko sighed. "Damn kids and their magic. Am I the only person who actually thinks they could make it in to the damn Shinigami headquarters without dressing like an emokid?" "Oh just shut up and hold still." Kayla snapped, and place her hands on his clothes, forcing them to dissipate before they reassembled into a Shihakushō. "There we go, all dressed up." Her braid twitched, wiggling over to his head. "I can make you into a girl if you want; such a good disguise, right?" Frowning, Dohko resigned himself to this non-suspender-wearing-fate. "But I like suspenders...suspenders are cool..." Almost as cool as a fez. "...Wait, how did you know about-" he paused. "....Forget I said anything." "You watch too much television." Kayla chided, grinning. "Mokin, what do we do now? I mean, we're here, but we have no idea what to do." "Hmmm.." The bird landed on Kayla's shoulder for a moment. "I'm unsure, actually. We aren't aware of where Harumi is being kept, that is intelligence we will have to gain through force, unless Ahatake gains it first." Dohko laughed. Being savvy about the situation they were in, he knew what was about to happen. "You DO know that Ahatake will get it first, right? Or we'll get it and we'll tell him at the last minute." "He may have a point..." Mokin murmured. "What do you mean?" Kayla inquired. "He's alright fighting..." Mokin was obviously irritated. "That idiot. And he and Gaikou are split up as well, fighting two different opponents. If they win...we may be in luck." Dohko cracked his neck. "Well, they'll win. Do NOT ask why I think so, but I'mma sayin' I bet Ahatake will win. It's like a rule or somethin'. And Gaikou could also have a chance unless she's stomped into the ground to show the power of her opponent." "They certainly have a chance of victory…" Mokin agreed. "Now…I suppose the best course of action is to check the 7th Division's personal holding cell. If Harumi is anywhere, she's there." "...And that's where, again?" Truly, Dohko Ryuugami could get lost in a straight corridor. "You know where we have to go?" "Just follow me, I'll lead you two to the barracks." Mokin instructed, and they quickly left the building from where they were hiding, running along the streets of the Soul Society, quickly passing by several Shinigami who didn't even bat an eye at them. "See?" Kayla grinned, whispering to Dohko. "A change of attire does wonders." Dohko grumbled, "But suspenders are trendy..." Truly, the suspenders were the clothing of the gods. As they passed the same two men who were arguing over a promotion, Kayla felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you two. Wait a second..." One of the Shinigami stopped them, speaking slowly. Dohko glanced around, looking for a way to skeddaddle out of this bamboozling situation. "...Oh, hi! I do believe that we're from the 104th Trainee Corps, and we're here to-" he paused. Wait, there was no 104th Trainee Corps. "...Oh dammit Dohko..." Mokin muttered, as the Shinigami grinned to themselves. "Well lookee here, it seems we've got ourselves some imposter Shinigami. You're the Ryoka everyone is talking about!" The other Shinigami grinned. "If we kill you two, a promotion is guaranteed!" One of them drew his sword, lunging towards Dohko, only to meet face-to-face with a blade flying without an owner to clash with his. Kayla had extended her ponytail, which had now taken the shape of a sword, to defend Dohko. "So quick to jump the gun..." The Enemy of the Ghost Girl "Eh!?" The Shinigami seemed a bit surprised by this. "What is this ability!?" "You Shinigami make me sick..." Kayla slowly walked towards the man, her braid shrinking continuously to match the distance. Her eyes were empty, devoid of their usual light, filled with a blank hatred. "You are meant to be the law here, to serve as the enforcers of order, and yet you're nothing but arrogant bastards." "What the hell is your problem!?" The other Shinigami blurted out. "You're the ones invading our home, how can you talk of bastards?" "Don't pretend to be ignorant of what goes on in the Rukongai." Kayla hissed. "Rampant poverty...children acting like nothing but animals, why adults are common criminals. And you Shinigami sit back and do nothing. So tell me, Shinigami-san. While we're here...can you be my enemy?" Her hair-whip reacted with lightning speed, slashing against the opposing Shinigami's sword and sending him careening backwards. Dohko stood back in awe, absolutely amazed by Kayla's prowess. "You know, for a soul, you ain't half-bad, little lady. Of course, I don't mean it in a rude way, but you know what I mean." Dohko scratched his head, before drawing his twin blades. "Alright, stop hoggin' all the fun!" Rushing forward, Dohko slashed at the foes wildly and precicely, cleaving through the air itself as to send blades of wind towards them. "Dooooooooooooooodge!" One of the Shinigami cried to alert his compatriot, and quickly, they each moved to a different side, allowing the winds of blade to speed by them, slashing into a Shinigami who wasn't paying attention, rending them completely. "Cute..." Kayla stared coldly at one of the Shinigami. "Dodge...yes. I suppose that works with one concentrated attack..." Her hair's braided ponytail began to undo as her hair grew out and extended, transforming into strange, sickle-like blades. "This...is Anatomy. The power that will strike fear into you Shinigami." Dohko paused dramatically momentarily. "And I'll also hurt you. With my pointy blades! Which are sharp!" He was...not good at great boasts. "Attack the stupid one first!" The Shinigami declared the the two rushed Dohko, their Zanpakutō drawn and prepared to strike...only for Kayla's blades to strike one of them, stabbing them in multiple places. "Ara? Two on one isn't fair at all, Shinigami-san. Why don't we even the odds, and you come with me!" Her hair retracted, pulling one of the Shinigami towards her and slamming him into the ground. Dohko chuckled, "You know, I'm not stupid? In fact, I'm smarter than you." He exaggerated his limp, stammered deliberately, shammed sickness frequently, let his wits wander, jerked his head and twitched with his hands on all public or semi-public occasions. "Y'know, nobody can tell if I'm really damn dumb or really damn smart. To underestimate me is a grave mistake." "Yeah, like I'm gonna take a little human seriously! I, Ken‘ichi Kōda of the 3rd Division, will defeat you here!" Ken'ichi gripped his blade, pointing the blade towards Dohko. "Soar, Kamawashi!" The blade transformed from it's standard katana shape into a thick-handled axe with twin blades one each side, similarly to wings. "This is my Zanpakutō's Shikai, Kamawashi!" Dohko smirked; as his blades changed form into twin katanas with two reinforced parallel blades on each, set a small distance apart from each other- their intent to trap the foe's weapon. "This is mine. Ha! I have one more pointy weapon than you. You know, how one sword possesses the power of a hundred- since I have two, that's two hundred! You're sorely outclassed, friend!" "Don't underestimate the Gotei 13!" Ken'ichi cried, raising Kamawashi. "Kamawashi, your dinner is before you!" He leapt forward, swinging the bladed weapon towards Dohko, aiming to cleave him in half. Dohko laughed rather....creepily as he leapt back. "Oho, you think you ghost samurais can match the might of what I am?" Cold, azure flames spewed from his body, coiling around like a snake going in for the kill. "Fire!" With a swing of his blade, Dohko unleashed a powerful tornado outwards "Wind!"- the winds merged with the flames, as it blasted forwards, aiming to engulf Ken'ichi in an explosion. The elemental combination attack hit dead-on, engulfing Ken'ichi in it's flames, the heating burning the man to death, leaving a charred corpse on the ground. As he fell, Kayla sliced off the head of the man she had pinned down, as her hair retied itself. "Dohko...any Shinigami that opposes us will die. I will not spare a single one." Dohko nodded, twirling his twin blades around, declaring proudly, "Now, let's show these ghost samurais what-for! Who's next, eh!?" "Let's try to make sure no one is next." Mokin snapped angrily. "We want to avoid conflict as much as possible! Now, come, we must try and make it to the barracks!" "Alright, alright..." Kayla sighed, and they proceeded to follow the bird once more. ---- Drip. Drip. Ahatake gripped his shoulder as he felt the blade slice into his skin, and blood spurted out, before dripping down to the ground. He watched as Machishi advanced with an insane glint in her eye. "..Damn..." He muttered, trying to stop the bleeding. "I might actually die here...!" END